Red Robin
Timothy Jackson Drake (ティモシー・ジャクソン・ドレイク, Timoshī Jakuson Doreiku), also known as Red Robin (レッド・ロビン, Reddo Robin), was the third Robin (ロビン, Robin) after the loss of the second Robin, Jason Todd. His career as a crime fighter began the night he was in the audience when the Flying Graysons were murdered, where he witnessed Batman leap to the scene. Inspired by Batman's heroics, Tim had closely followed the chronicles of Batman and Robin. Eventually deducing each of their secret identities by using his self-taught detective skills, Tim had convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - now Nightwing - that a new Robin was then needed in the never-ending battle for justice. From then on, be became a new Robin for the Bat Family as well as a member of Young Justice. Tested by the Dark Knight himself with a grueling training regimen, Tim had earned the right to become Robin, and have lived up to the name. After aiding Batman for years, Tim eventually moved on and determined to make things on his own in his own right, and became a hero of Bludhaven, and new Young Justice leader. "I won't let you down, Bruce. I'll keep fighting. Always." :—Red Robin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (young): Eli Marienthal (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (teenager): Wil Wheaton (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Red Robin): Matthew Mercer (English), Fuminori Komatsu (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. Appearance As Tim Drake Tim Drake is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. As the Third Robin Robin's attire is similar yet distinguished from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector. Where the first Robin suit had short sleeves, the current suit covers Robin's entire arm and has stealth-tech capabilities. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. Unlike Nightwing, Robin employs an extending and electrically charged fighting staff. As Red Robin The chest piece of his suit also different. Giving him more protection in hand-to-hand combat. The design overall was made to give him a more mature look. The design also gives the benefits of better protection and flexibility. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 5 ft. 10 in. *Weight: 170 lbs. Attributes: *Keen detective skills. *Trained to fight crime by Batman. *Arsenal of gadgets and advanced technology. Gallery File:Tim_drake_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Timothy Jackson Drake. File:Robin_iii_dcu_by_spiedyfan.png|Tim, as third Robin. Background Personality In many ways, Tim Drake's personality is similar to his predecessor, Dick Grayson: he is determined to succeed in missions and is willing to take risks to do so. However, Tim takes his heroism far more seriously than Dick and does not have the natural confidence that Dick did, despite his natural affinity for leadership. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Alfred Pennyworth **Ace **Kate Kane/Batwoman *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Birds of Prey **Barbra Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle (love interest) *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox **Luke Fox/Batwing *John Hammond *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Azrael *Young Justice **Kaldur'ahm/Tempest **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle **Mal Duncan/Guardian III **Bart Allen/Impulse **La'gaan/Lagoon Boy **M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian **Raquel Ervin/Rocket **Virgil Hawkins/Static **Artemis Crock/Great Tigress **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl Family *Oracle (Fiancée) Neutral *Arnold Flass *Cash Tankinson *Catwoman **Catgirl *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Talia al Ghul *Arnold Wesker *Frank Boles *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick Rivals Enemies *Jokerz **Joker **Bud and Lou **Harley Quinn *Penguin's Thugs **Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Bane *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Deadshot *Riddler's Thugs **Riddler **Riddlemen *Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul *Victor Zsasz *Billy Yoder *Scarecrow *Two-Face *Mad Hatter *Solomon Grundy *Temblor *Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Killer Moth *Toymaker *Maxie Zeus *Killer Croc *Clayface *Black Mask **Number One *Hush *Calendar Man Abilities and Traits Robin is incapable of doing many things that Batman can achieve. For instance, Robin cannot dive bomb, use the grapnel boost, nor perform inverted takedowns. He is trained to physical and mental peak of a male at his age, and is capable of lifting much more than the average human being. Robin is an expert detective. Trained by Bruce Wayne himself, Robin is nearly as clever as Batman in all criminal departments. His main weapon is a boa staff, which he uses as his primary offense and defense style. His gadgets include Explosive gel, Snap Flash (a stealthy bomb, can be planted on enemies without their knowledge), a bullet shield (deflects attacks, and bullets from front, although sides and back are still vulnerable), smoke pellets, shurikens (stylized batarangs), remote control shurikens, and a zip-kick (capable of launching Robin forward to be able to kick an enemy from a distance). Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers. Abilities Tim has the conditioning of an athlete and is very agile, which he combines with his equipment. He is an expert at using a bō in battle. * Movement: ** Stealth: Red Robin is adept at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing with very few noticing. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Investigation: * Gadgetry: * Acrobatics: * Weaponry * Stick Fighting: Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Birdrope: * Explosive pellets: * Holographic computer: A standard piece of equipment used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage, Red Robin has a holographic communication device built into the left arm of his suit. * Rebreather: * Stealth-tech: * Utility Belt: Robin uses his utility belt to store a vast and wide variety of weapons and tools. * Explosive Gel * Zip Kick: * Snap Flash: * Smoke Pellet: Weapons * Collapsible Bo-Staff: Red Robin uses an electrified staff in battle. ** Retractible Bullet Shield * Birdarangs: ** Remote-Controlled Birdarangs: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans External links *Red Robin Wikipedia *Red Robin DC Database Notes & Trivia *Robin (Timothy Drake) first appeared in Batman #436 (August 1989). *Talking to Red Robin while in the Watchtower can lead to him gives various comments on his life as a member of the Bat Family as well as being a member and leader of Young Justice and the Teen Titans. *Robin reveals that the secret for balancing crimefighting at night and classes during the day is coffee. Lots of coffee. *Although Tim Drake's Robin predecessor Jason Todd has yet to be introduced into the rosters, there are show members of the Bat Family (including Nightwing) with an older Robin donning a red, green, and yellow costume. This indicates the existence of a Robin prior to Tim Drake, but after Dick Grayson. *Robin is best friends with Superboy and Kid Flash. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Gadgetry Category:Stealth Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Robin Predecessors/Successors Category:Bludhaven Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters